Harold
Harold is Billy's father. Harold is where Billy gets most of his traits from, most noticeably his giant pink nose, black dot eyes and idiocy. History Harold has no actual job, because in one episode he is a doctor, while in others, he is said to have worked at Freckle Burger but got fired for eating all the paper cups so his employment is currently unknown, though it was mentioned that he was once a Navy SEAL and possesses traits that could back up this claim (can fish in a general sense and possesses an understanding of dangerous or traumatic situations with a calm, commanding ease). He was also in a rock band once, and changed his name to "Mogar". He is one of the people featured in the slideshow of who stole Grim's scythe in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. Harold's sands of time ran out at one point, causing his premature death of having a heart attack from a corn dog, but Billy saved him by reversing his time hourglass when Grim took the kids on a field trip to Father Time's factory. Personality Like Billy, Harold is very dim-witted and is prone to do stupid things, though he is generally shown to be more intelligent than his son. It seems he is an expert in dancing in the episode Billy Idiot, he beat the Mrs. Pollywinkle, who was Billy's dance teacher. He sees Billy as a genius due to the boys' "genius" when Billy was young and tries to get others to see this too, as seen in The Problem with Billy, much to Billy's irritation. Despite this, he still gets annoyed sometimes by Billy's antics. He is afraid of Santa Claus and his wife, Gladys, who is mentally unbalanced. Harold is a voracious eater, and willing to eat anything. He once said that he was still so hungry after eating two breakfasts that he couldn't wait til lunch and so knowingly ate his wife's mucus covered pet rat alive. He also ate his wife's goldfish as well, but with a different reason that only his wife heard and not Billy, Mandy, Grim or the audience. However despite his stupidity he loves his wife and son dearly. In Grim & Evil, he was much more intelligent and very patient with his wife's antics and sent her away to his sister's place where she could rest. Physical Appearance Harold has the same facial shape, "dot eyes" and large pink nose as his son. He wears blue pants and a white t-shirt with orange sleeves. He is also very fat, thus, his stomach bulges out of his shirt. He is also show in some episodes to be very hairy and disgusting. Harold has 2 and a half feet, as he has half a foot growing out of his right foot. Abilities While Harold is an idiot, he is still noticeably smarter than Billy in some ways. In The Taking Tree he received a Harvard acceptance letter which was taken by the Taking Tree in his yard before he got to it. The Harvard acceptance letter makes it entirely possible that Harold is academically a genius, but lacks any sensibilities, whereas his son lacks both of these. He passed along the ability to dance ballet excellently to his son. His pompadour actually contains his brain, and in earliest episodes he had appeared more intellectual, but as the series went on he appeared to get dumber. He has his own lucky pants. He said he wore these the day he asked Gladys to marry him. When Grim asked, "You call that lucky?," Harold stated that they are lucky because they're impervious to lasers, supernatural powers and mustard. It's shown that he's a very competent person, being able to pull the Delightful Reaper's pants long enough for Numbuh 1 and Grim to take down said reaper. Gallery Trivia *Harold and Sis's father appeared during a flashback in the episode "Billy Idiot". He was angered by his son's passion for dancing, calling him a "big fat sissy". He has the same facial shape as his son and grandson including the large pink nose. *For the first few seasons, he referred to Grim as "Grimy", before suddenly getting his name right about halfway through for no apparent reason. *Harold is voiced by Richard Horvitz, who also plays the voice of Billy and various other characters. *According to the episode of "Dream Mutt" he is a former Navy Seal. *He starts a new job almost every week. He gets fired from his job all the time. es:Harold Category:Characters Category:Members of Billy's Family Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Underfist characters